


Oh, Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou Romeo

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Keith Is A Flirt, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Punk, Romeo!Lance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shakespearean Sonnets, Shall I Compare Thee To A Summers Day, Shunk, Stage Crew!Hunk, Stage Crew!Keith, Stage Crew!Pidge, hay, stage crew is best crew, stage crew is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Keith cleared his throat and tossed his head back dramatically, inhaling deeply.“Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and deny thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And i’ll no longer be a Capulet.” Keith sat up straight again and looked at Lance, who was staring at him curiously.Or, where Lance plays Romeo in his school play and Keith is that nerdy stage crew kid who knows all of Juliet's lines





	Oh, Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou Romeo

Lance read his script to the blonde girl, Nyma, who smiled cheekily at him as he recited his lines.

 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?   
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.   
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,   
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date.   
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,   
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;   
And every fair from fair sometime declines,   
By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed;   
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,   
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,   
Nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade,   
When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st.   
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,   
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

Miss Luxia clapped, smiling at the two as Nyma pretended to swoon. They were doing practice runs and reading works of William Shakespeare in preparation for their Romeo and Juliet play. Nyma had already been cast as Juliet but they wanted her to do a test run with Lance before they cast him.

 

Miss Luxia pulled out a clipboard and wrote something down. She smiled up at him warmly and cleared her throat. “Congratulations! Lance you're cast as Romeo!” Lance pumped his fist and Miss Luxia turned to the stage crew in the back.

 

“Keith, Hunk! How was the sound from back there?” she shouted. Keith took off his headset and clicked a few buttons. “It was good! Lance’s voice is obnoxiously loud enough to hear from here so everything's good.” KEith said and smirked.

 

Lance sighed and Miss Luxia rolled her eyes. “Play nice.” she replied and Lance frowned. “I’M NOT OBNOXIOUS!” he shouted. Keith grinned as he put the headset back on. “Whatever you want to tell yourself.” Keith retorted.

 

Hunk chuckled which only made Keith smile more.

 

Miss Luxia clapped her hands, gathering everyone’s attention. “Okay! So, we’re practicing the first few scenes tomorrow after school first thing. So, i would like the actress who are playing Sampson, Gregory, Abraham, Benvolio and Tybalt to meet up with me at lunch tomorrow. Lance and Nyma, we need to do a rehearsal of Romeo’s ‘death scene’ soon.”

 

There were a few cheers from the drama club students and Miss Luxia dismissed them. ‘See you guys soon! Stage crew!” Miss Luxia turned to the back as the actors and actresses started to file out. Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Acxa, Rolo and Shay all walked up to Miss Luxia.

 

“Okay, for Romeo’s death scene, i’ll need blue lights, and and for juliet’s i’ll need red lights and when Friar Laurence gives his speech towards the end, i want purple lights. We also will need a castle prop. Could you guys do that?” she asked and they all saluted. “Aye, Aye Captain!” they shouted in unison and she smiled.

 

“Thank you guys!” she ran off and Keith clapped his hands. “Okay, so lights, we already have Acxa and Rolo working those. And the castle prop, i think Pidge, and I can handle that. Shay and Hunk could you guys run mic tests tomorrow?” Shay and Hunk nodded and Keith smiled.

 

“Great! Okay,” Pidge put her hand in the center of their circle, Shay placing hers on top, then Rolo, then Hunk, then Acxa then Keith. “GO STAGE CREW!” they shouted. And dispersed.

 

As Keith grabbed his bag, shoving all six headsets in a box, he was attacked by Pidge, who jumped onto the raven haired boys back. 

 

Keith laughed as he stood up, Pidge linking her legs around his waist so she didn’t fall off. “Okay, Keith. So, i was thinking maybe a Mario Party 8 party later with stage crew and some of the actors?” Pidge said as Keith walked out, Hunk joining them.

 

“Pidge, actors and stage crew, don’t mix. Like, it’s best we stay away from all of the actors.” Keith said. Hunk raised an eyebrow. “But Lance is an actor.” He pointed out. “Exactly. Stay away from all actors.” Keith said and the trio laughed as said cuban ran up to them.

 

“How was that!?” he exclaimed happily, pushing his hair back. Keith rolled his eyes as Pidge slid off his back. They exited the school, walking down the sidewalk to Pidge’s house. “Average.” Keith answered and Lance pouted. 

 

“Awe, come on. I was absolutely stunning! You're just jealous of how many people are going to be watching  _ me _ and not you.” Lance claimed. Keith rolled his eyes again. “Lance, i’m stage crew. I’m not  _ supposed _ to be seen.” 

 

Lance ignored him and turned to Pidge. “So, we going to your place?” he asked and she nodded. “Yep, Mario Party party. I invited Rolo, Nyma, Allura, Florona, and  _ Shay _ .” Pidge said, winking at Hunk and nudging him with her elbow. 

 

Hunk’s face flushed and he waved his hand around. “That’s--uhm, i mean. That’s cool.” Lance grinned. “Yo, buddy. You need to ask her out soon.” Lance said and Keith nodded in agreement, turning to Pidge.

 

“Are Shiro and Matt going to be there?” he asked and Pidge shrugged. “Depends if Matt can convince him, or trick him.”the four laughed as they entered the Holt household.

 

“Mom! Did you buy the food?” Pidge yelled and the other three sat on the living room couch. Well, Keith and Hunk sat on the living room couch, Lance laid on the coffee table, for….some….. Reason. “Katie. Yes i bought your food, now get it setup, it’s your party.” Colleen yelled.

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at her mom behind her hand as she grabbed out bowls. “HUNK! HELP ME SET UP!” she yelled from the kitchen and Hunk ran out to help.

 

Keith pulled out his phone bored as Lance murmured his lines to himself. Suddenly, Lance bolted up, turning to Keith. “Do you know how hard it is to remember lines to this play? It’s like a whole new language.” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Lance pouted and turned to the wall. “Is the day so young?” Lance started reciting his lines to the wall dramatically. “Ay me!” Lance shouted and Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Sad hours seem long, that was my father that went hence so fast. Wait, no it’s “ _ was that _ my father that went hence so fast?’ i think.” Lance’s eyebrows crashed together and Keith snickered, which made Lance turned.

 

“Hey, remembering these lines are really hard, you try remembering them.” Lance said. Keith smirked. “Actually, i do remember most lines. But, their Juliet’s.” Keith cleared his throat and tossed his head back dramatically, inhaling deeply.

 

“Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and deny thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And i’ll no longer be a Capulet.” Keith sat up straight again and looked at Lance, who was staring at him curiously. 

 

“That’s, actually good.” Lance said and Keith smirked. “Do you know the next lines,  _ Romeo _ ?” he asked tauntingly. Lance bit his lip. “I-we haven’t--the play just starte--we haven’t gotten to that yet.” He stuttered Keith rolled his eyes and sat up.

 

“Okay, whatever Romeo.” Keith said and walked to the kitchen to help Hunk and Pidge. Lance blinked a few times and followed. Keith saw him and shook his head. “Sorry, this is an actor free zone.’’ he claimed and Lance huffed. 

 

He was about to protest but the doorbell rang. Pidge looked at Lance. “Get that.” she stated and he turned to open the front door. “Yo, wassup?” Lance asked as he looked at Nyma and Rolo. Rolo nodded at him as the two entered the house. Lance winked at Nyma who giggled as she passed.

 

“ROMEO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Pidge yelled from the kitchen after a loud shatter was heard. LAnce ran into the kitchen, ignoring Keith’s protest about the actor free zone. A plate was shattered on the floor into a million pieces and Pidge was stomping on a single piece. 

 

“Stupid plate.” she growled and Hunk laughed. “It didn’t have food on it so don’t worry.” the doorbell rang again and Lance ran for it. “‘Sup Allura!” Lance said excitedly at the dark skinned girl. She nodded in acknowledgement as she walked in.

 

“Is Shiro going to be here?” she asked Pidge. Pidge shrugged. “If Matt can drag  him here, maybe.” Allura nodded again and joined Nyma and Rolo in the living room. As Lance started to walk away, the doorbell rang once more and he swung it open.

 

“Oh, hey Florona and  _ SHAY _ !” Lance yelled Shay’s name into the kitchen and laughed when he heard Hunk drop a bowl into the counter. Hunk ran over and smiled at Shay. “Shay! Hi, what’s up!” he shouted and Shay smiled and the two walked into the living room.

 

~~~~

 

It was an hour later, Shiro and Matt  _ had _ shown up, causing Allura to chat with them both the whole night. 

 

Mario Party 8 had been going on for a few hours now, people switching remotes every now and then. Lance was currently in lead, Keith right behind him with stars.  _ Somehow _ , Lance had managed to steal most of the other players stars, earning him 27 stars. Keith had 25 but was ahead of Lance in coins.

 

A mini-game popped up and Lance sighed annoyed as the game paired him and Keith up against team Punk. King Of The Thrill was the chosen game and Keith whooped.

 

He game started and Keith’s character, Toad, bolted for the ladder. Lance’s character, Mario, went to the other ladder. Hunk and Pidge, Luigi and Yoshi, followed right after and their characters started fighting.

 

Toad pushed Luigi off the edge, making Hunk sigh and sit down. Mario and Yoshi were hitting each other, knocking themselves back and Toad hit Yoshi from behind, making Pidge curse as the platform got smaller. 

 

Toad and Mario cornder Yoshi at the edge and, due the platform falling apart once more, Yoshi fell off. Keith and Lance cheered, high-fiving each other. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh shut up, one time win.” she claimed. Keith laughed. “That’s the loser shame talking.” he said and LAnce laughed. Rolo shoved a hot dog in his mouth as he grabbed the remote from Hunk and Pidge gave hers to Nyma.

 

“Game’s almost over guys! I’m about to win!” Lance claimed. “My ass.” Keith claimed. “What ass?” Lance teased and the room filled with ‘ooohs’ and ‘burn!’ Keith rolled his eyes and kicked the back of Lance’s leg.

 

They all took turns moving their characters forward and a minigame popped up again.

 

~~~

 

“I won! Wait, how many times did i win?” KEith asked, smirking. Rolo rolled his eyes. “Seven times. Now shut it before Lance and I beat you up.” KEith scoffed and stretched his arms back, adjusting n the couch so he and Rolo were facing each other.

 

Keith jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing at Lance who was spinning a volleyball (for some reason) on his finger, Nyma and Florona watching. “ _ Him _ , beat me up? He’d just hurt  _ himself _ .” Keith said and Rolo laughed.

 

“True that.” Rolo said and they both laughed. 

 

~~~

 

It was a month before the play and Miss Luxia was flipping. Costumes had been ripping, actors were getting sick and couldn’t come to practice, Lance kept stumbling over lines, technology was failing and three of the microphone had broken.

 

“What do we do?!” she shouted out loud. Keith’s eyes widened as one of the mics started sarking. “Uhm…. Miss Luxia?” he called out unsurely. The mic lit on fire and Pidge shrieked, running for the fire extinguisher. Miss Luxia turned and saw KEith and Pidge running and trying to open the fire extinguisher case up. “Oh, God.” she sighed and Lance’s eyes widened as the fire alarm went off. 

 

Pidge sprayed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out, everyone started running out the door. Miss Luxia sighed as she locked the doors behind her and everyone looked at her. Some people were half in costumes, some were wearing props because they had been carrying them around, and others had technology wrapped around their waists. 

 

“One month, just, one more month, is all we have.” Miss Luxia muttered to herself. A few people sighed and Keith rested his headset around his neck. “This is nooooot good.” he muttered.

 

~~~

 

Lance was panicking and Keith was left with him. KEith had been wrapping up mic tests on the new mics and had been texting wires and how fast the curtains pulled back when Lance was practicing solo.

 

Halfway through, Lance had started whining and beating himself up over not remembering lines and started yelling about how the play was in  _ two days _ . 

 

Keith had caught him and was now trying to calm him down. “What if i mess up? In front of all those people? My reputation would be ruined!” Lance cried out and Keith sighed. “What reputation?” he asked and Lance sighed again.

 

“Help me practice? Please?” he asked and Keith , after a few minutes of begging, agreed.

 

“OOkay, where do you want me to start?” Keith asked, rocking back and forth and his heels, looking around the stage.

 

“After Romeo’s ‘it is my soul that calls upon my name.’” ance said and Keith nodded, handing Lance the script back and the cuban boy raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you need the script?” he asked and Keith smirked, shaking his head.

 

“Npe, it’s all up here.” Keith said, tapping the side of his head. Lance nodded as Keith inhaled deeply, throwing his arms up. 

 

“Romeo!” he shouted and Lance laughed. “My dear?” Lance replied. “At what o’clock to-morrow shall I send thee?” Keith aked dramatically, making Lance laugh again.

 

“At the hour of nine.” Lance answered and Keith nodded. “ I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.

I have forgot why I did call thee back.” Keith said, scratching his head in thought. Lance smiled. “Let me stand here till thou remember it.” Lance answered.

 

“You’re just going to, stand there? Until i remember?” Keith asked, breaking the scene and Lance laughed, hitting Keith with the paper.

 

“Yes, now say your line.” Lance said. “I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company.” Keith said, after getting into character again.

 

“And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this.” Lance said, starting to act princely, which made Keith roll his eyes, smirking.

 

“'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: And yet no further than a wanton's bird; Who lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty.” Keith recited, walking across the stage with each sentence dramatically.

 

“I would I were thy bird.” Lance said, following Keith. “Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.” Keith walked off the stage, hiding behind one of the curtains. 

 

“Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.” Lance exited off too.

 

“Thank you, i’m pretty sure i’ve got that scene down.” Lace said and Keith was about to reply when they heard clapping. Keith’s face flushed as they looked out at the ‘’empty’’ seats to find Miss Luxia and Pidge sitting down.

 

“Whoop! That was great you guys!” Pidge yelled and Lance smiled. “I know, right?” Lance said and Keith hit the back of his head.

 

Miss Luxia smiled. “That was amazing acting, Keith. Why didn’t you join the play as an actor?” she asked and Keith rubbed his arm. “I don’t really, like people watching me. Or like acting that much.” He said and Miss Luxia rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure. I’m just saying, you and Lance did great on that scene, it’ll definitely help him for wednesday.” 

 

~~~~

 

It was Wednesday and they had ten minutes before the play started and everyone was freaking out. Nyma’s dress had ripped last minute and they were busy re-sewing it, one of the mics broke so they were running around trying find a new one, and Lance was stressing out, talking about all the people that would be there while Hunk and Pidge tried to calm him down.

 

Keith ran up to them, holding Lance’s a body mic while the cuban boy worried about everything. 

 

“What if i trip?” “Get back up.” Keith said and waved Hunk and Pidge away, who went to run more mic tests. “What if my mic breaks.” “That won’t happen.” “What if i forget my lines?” “Make them up.” “What if I humiliate myself?” Keith rolled his eyes and attached the mic safely onto Lance’s waist. 

 

Keith moved so he was standing in front of Lance. “That isn’t gonna happen.” Keith said and started taping the mic to Lance’s left cheek. Lance relaxed at the touch. “Fine, but if I mess up, you are buying me a soda to cheer me up.” Keith rolled his eyes once more.

 

“Whatever Romeo.” Keith said and pulled away, checking to make sure the mic stayed on. “Now go, before i seriously consider homicide.” Keith said and tapped the side of his headset. “He’s all ready.” Keith said into his microphone. then he covered it, motioning for Lance to leave. “Go on Loverboy.” Keith said and Lance nodded, running to the left stage.

 

_

 

After the play, Lance had relaxed but started freaking out again. “One down, three more to go. Keith, you lied to me, i tripped.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Did you get back up?” he asked. “Yes.” Lance replied. “Did anyone laugh?” Keith asked again as he slowly pulled the tape off of Lance’s face, retrieving the microphone.

 

“No.” Lance said. “Then I didn’t lie.” Keith replied and Lance sighed, crossing his arms. “You’re still buying me a soda.” Keith rolled his eyes as he detached the mic box from Lance’s waist. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” 

 

~~~

 

It was Saturday now, their last day of the play. The last few days have been hectic, costumes ripped, mics broke, actors got sick, but it was the last night and, so far, nothing had gone wrong.

 

As Keith was taping the mic onto Lance’s face, Lance continued panicking, his heart racing and he was speaking at a mile per minute.

 

“I’ve messed up every night so far! The first night i fell, then Thursday, i messed up my line, yesterday my mic fell off. Today will be the worst mess up!” Lance whined. Keith sighed as he stepped back. “Well, i taped your mic on more than yesterday so it shouldn’t fall off, that's one thing to not worry about. And if you remember your lines and watch where you're going, you shouldn’t trip or mess up.” 

 

Lance nodded but rubbed his hand together in worry. “But i’m going to mess up something! What if i throw up on the stage! What if i--” Keith grabbed the side of Lance’s face, pulling him in and pressing their lips together.

 

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise but as Keith started to pull back, he relaxed. “Why did you--” “You wouldn't shut up.” Keith interrupted and tapped the side of his headset, listening. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” he said and turned to walk away. After a few steps, he turned around again. “Break a leg.” Keith said to Lance then ran off.

 

Now Lance sat there, running his fingers over his lip in wonder when he noticed something. His heart was beating normally and he felt as if he had nothing to worry about. When he heard the narrator start reading, he shot up and ran for the left stage, waiting there with Nyma.

 

“...civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life…” the narrator went on and Lance inhaled deeply, thinking about Keith’s lips on his again, how it felt and he shook his head, focusing on the play.

 

_

 

He didn’t mess up, once thi night, and now everyone, actors and stage crew, sat in small groups on the stage while Miss Luxia said her thank you’s. Since it was the last night and some actors and actresses would be graduating, Miss Luxia gave those students a bouquet of flowers and a card, along with a special mention. then those kids gave speeches for their favorite drama teacher.

 

“And I thank Mr. Coran for making sure all our mics worked properly and making us laugh during practices.” Trigel said, taking her seat on the stage floor again.

 

Miss Luxia smiled. “I thank our stage crew so much, along with our actors! Thank you for everything!” everyone bowed and the curtains closed.

 

“That was so weird.” Pidge muttered to Keith, who odded. “I’m not used to that.” he said. “USed to what?” Lance asked, walking up to them. Lance looked at Keith, face flushing and he fixed his gaze on Pidge.  KEith smiled to himself and continued their conversation. 

 

When their small group all separated, Keith followed Lance, walking to his side. Lance’s face turned pink and he looked at his shoes as they walked.

 

“You did great today.” Keith said and Lance smiled a little. “Uh, thanks.” Lance said. “You did, too. Nothing broke and the effects were great.” Keith nodded, pursing his lips as they walked. 

 

Lance bit his lip and held back the urge to kiss Keith agai, because he still had no clue f what Keith did was because he liked him, or to calm him down. 

 

Not being able to take it anymore, and figuring he had nothing to lose, Lance decided to ask. “So, uh, Keith?” Lance said and Keith looked at him, grinning.

 

“Yes?” he asked, feigning cluelessness. Lance inhaled slowly and stopped walking, making Keith turn to look at him. “Was,...was that kiss thing bac-was that like, a one time thing?” Lance asked nervously.

 

Keith smiled, looking around them as if searching for something. He then grabbed Lance’s shoulder and pulled him close, attaching their lips together and Lance exhaled, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

 

When the two pulled back, Keith smiled up at Lance. “Not a one time thing, Romeo.” he said and continued walking.


End file.
